moviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Boo to You Too! Winnie the Pooh
Boo to You Too! Winnie the Pooh is a Halloween television special based on the Disney television series The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, originally broadcast on October 25, 1996. Plot It is a peculiar night that happens but once each year called Halloween Deep in the Hundred Acre Wood, Winnie the Pooh was dressed as a honey bee practing for Halloween where Pooh is not fond of tricking but loves to treat in order to get his honey where Tigger is dressed like a skeleton wanting to warm up his tricks because Tiggers like Halloween the best costume of all where Gopher is dressed like Eeyore but no one else sees this and he spends the whole time dressing while his friends are trying to win the best costume prize that does not exist where Eeyore is wrapped in bandages as his costume and while Tigger is excited at the prospect of being scared this Halloween, Piglet is in his house trying to get over his fear of Halloween to where Piglet is too afraid to take part in the festivities. where Piglet learns about how he has to be brave and not afraid for his friends together where Piglet does not have a scary feature for the spookiest night of the year he wants to show himself that he is not afraid which results in the door knocking and the gang showing up with the wind blowing them all in the house scaring Piglet and the thought of spookables make Piglet feel afraid all over again where Tigger Winnie the Pooh Eeyore and Piglet head for Rabbits house as for Tigger to pull a trick on him and along the way tigger notices a storm brewing while Pooh decides to test his honey bee costume on some bees to make sure he blends in where he climbs a tree and loses his costume in the process where the gang heads on the trail to rabbits house running from the bees and ends up trampling on the pumpkin patch that Rabbit has named each one like petra and petunia in which Tigger then draws faces on the pumpkins to make Jack-O-Lanterns the faces scare Piglet and Gopher shows up dressed like Rabbit and thinks hes a muskrat who then falls into his hole where Rabbit announces that he has no time for this halloween madness and it is not a favorite holiday of his After wreaking havoc in Rabbit's garden of pumpkins, they all leave Rabbit's house with the storm picking up and as nightfall brings a thunderstorm, Tigger tells them the lords of lightning thunderous thundering and winds breaking every move are upon them with creeping and crawling spookables where at this point the trees are creepy looking and spook Piglet even more where the terrified Piglet retreats to his home, to make his spookable proof declaring he won't join Winnie the Pooh, Eeyore and Tigger for Halloween. To compensate, Pooh declares they shall have an unfrightening "Hallo-Wasn't" for Piglet's sake, much to Tigger's dismay. where Tigger then is at home singing about how he wants to scare himself and everyone else in which Tigger imagines up Spookables Heffalumps Woozles and everything else However, they all get together once night begins for their journey then Piglet decides he doesn't want to participate and they talk about how every year he never does But when Pooh, Eeyore, and Tigger arrive at Piglet's house later in the evening dressed as "Spookables", Piglet mistakes them for actual Spookables and flees into the night to warn his friends; seeing the Piglet-shaped hole Piglet made in the wall in his panic to escape, the three believe Piglet has been captured by the 3 Headed Spookables himself, and set off to rescue their friend. where they arrived in their costumes at Piglets house which made him scared and run out of his house meanwhile in Rabbit's garden Piglet hears a strange noise it is Rabbit napping but Piglet thinks it is a Spookable but it was not then Piglet hears another noise another spookable and it is getting closer by the time Rabbit's wheelbarrow rolls into Piglet he is surrounded by spookables Meanwhile In the woods, they all run over the 100 Acre Wood Pooh becomes caught in a branch with his costume on, and piglet rescues pooh from the spookables enabling him to conquer his fears but when Eeyore and Tigger try to pull him down, Piglet mistakes the scene for Pooh being attacked by Spookables. Determined to save his friend, Piglet uses the dummy he'd made earlier to fend off the "Spookables", resulting in the others believing an actual real monster is coming for them. The panic ends when Piglet is able to chase the others back to Rabbit's pumpkin garden, and crashes his dummy, making the others believe he vanquished the beast. Happy he has conquered his fears of Halloween at last, Piglet's friends congratulate and thank them for saving them all, and Tigger is so very happy he received a scare on Halloween after all; Gopher also finds a costume that everyone likes (a running gag throughout the story was that he dressed up as the other characters, only to be dismissed as a poor costume of something he was not). The story ends with Winnie the Pooh, Eeyore, Tigger, Rabbit, Gopher, Owl, and Piglet trick-or-treating together as a group, not afraid of Halloween as long as they have each other and enjoys halloween with his friends. Cast *Jim Cummings as Winnie the Pooh and Tigger *Ken Sansom as Rabbit *Peter Cullen as Eeyore *Michael Gough (voice actor) as Gopher *John Fiedler as Piglet *John Rhys-Davies as Mr. Narrator Category:Winnie-the-Pooh films